Lin Jie
Summary Lin Jie is the main protagonist of the manhua, Hero? I Quit A Long Time Ago He who saved Humanity from the monster 7 years ago, naming himself Zero due to his chuunibyou disease. He later disappeared from Humanity after the majority of the monsters were gone. Now, he's looking for a job due to his sister forcing him to get a job Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, likely higher Name: Lin Jie, alias known as Zero while full name is Lin Ying Jie Origin: Hero? I Quit A Long Time Ago Gender: Male Age: 24 Classification: Mankind's First Super Hero, Humanity's Last Hope of Light, He Who Let Humanity Know The World, He Who Led Humanity's Rebellion, He Who Led Humanity into 22th Century, Saviour, Indolent Soldier, The World's Greatest Legend, Mankind's Very First Hero, The Strongest Hero, Monster Hunter, The Death God, The Greatest Guardian, Legendary Hero, God Slayer, SS-Rank Number 0 Powers and Abilities: Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Absorption, Afterimage Creation, Aura, Avatar Creation, BFR, Energy Projection, Enhanced Senses, Existence Erasure, Extrasensory Perception, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Non-Physical Interaction, Sealing, Statistics Amplification, Stealth Mastery, Summoning, Teleportation, Transformation, Weapon Mastery, Resistance to Fate Manipulation, Fire Manipulation and Mind Manipulation, Likely Limited Telepathy Attack Potency: At least City level, likely higher (Casually created a huge water drainage in the Pacific Ocean, casually split the skies, decapitated Jörmungandr in a single strike, destroyed Mars, and easily subdued Zamtrios who could have eaten an Island in a single bite) Speed: At least FTL, likely higher (Appeared behind The Devil before he could notice, beat countless opponents in the blink of an eye, casually caught Akarin who was moving at the Speed of Light, casually dodged bullets in close range, casually played around with Rui Ouyang, should be faster than Hollow who could keep up with a van, sliced the entire arm of The Devil before he could notice, and swiftly appeared outside of H-City) Lifting Strength: At least Class M, likely higher (Easily carried Harry and his Staff with ease as a mouse and Yeoui which was massively enlarged and threw away Xiao Zhan) Striking Strength: At least City Class, likely higher (Knocked out Harry with ease as an ant and members of the Philosopher Gang with ease) Durability: At least City level, likely higher (Easily endured the strike of a Fused Robocorp and stopped the attack of Baphomet the Demon which damaged a Snow Mountain without any damage taken) Stamina: Average (Wasn't exhausted walking for an hour on a long mountain path) Range: Planetary Standard Equipment: Celestial-Binding Rope, Celestial's Executioner, Celestial's Severance, Celestial's Slayer, Cleaver, Courage, Dual Hammer, Evil Spirit Wolf's Teeth Club, Golden Cudgel - Yeoui, Galaxy Sword, Golden Nunchucks, Heavy Iron Sword, High-End Cuffs, Set of Armor, The Crescent Blade of the Azure Dragon, The Dragon Abyss Sword, The Earth Spirit Sword, The Fire Spirit Sword, The Portrait of Myriad Gods, The Wood Spirit Sword, Zamtrios Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Does not want any harm to come to Lin Wan, will not hurt the Merfolk under any circumstances unless if it is serious, and will only use Judgement on criminals Feats: Show * Attack Potency - Casually created a huge crater * Attack Potency - Casually destroyed a tall building * Attack Potency - Casually made a huge crater * Attack Potency - Damaged the ground * Attack Potency - Defeated Baphomet the Demon while destroying an Island with its Snow Mountain in the process * Attack Potency - Defeated the Overlord Dragon * Attack Potency - Smacked his 3rd Uncle hard enough to reach the underground car park of a Hotel * Attack Potency - Swiftly pummeled Lin Ying Gao, Lin Ying Fu, and Lin Ying Shuai Notable Attacks/Techniques: Electricity Manipulation: : Lightning: Can imbue his Equipment with Lightning Fire Manipulation: : Fire Spirit Sword Fire: Can manipulate Flames with The Fire Spirit Sword Size Manipulation: : Executioner Can increase the size of the Swords she wields : Yeoui Extend: Enlarges the size of Yeoui Soul Manipulation: : Slay: Can crush the souls of people Space Manipulation: : Tear: Can create a crack in the fabrics of space to appear in it Absorption: : Sword Can absorb energy : Redemption: Can absorb the soul of people Afterimage Creation: Can make afterimages Aura: : Executioner Killing Intent: Is able to manifest her Aura : Executioner Sword Will: Shrouds her entire body with her Sword Will : Killing Intent: Is able to manifest his Aura : Sword Will: Shrouds his entire body with his Sword Will Avatar Creation: : Spirit Wolf's Teeth Club Manifestation: Materializes a human form : Executioner Manifestation: Materializes a human form : Severance Manifestation: Materializes a human form BFR: : Portrait of Myriad Gods Can place people inside The Portrait of Myriad Gods Energy Projection: : Judgement: Can create a Beam to attack someone : Punishment: Can create a Blast to attack someone Enhanced Senses: Can sense the presence of someone : Executioner Can sense Killing Intent Existence Erasure: Is able to erase the existence of someone : Executioner Execute: Damages every incarnation that the target has and the target itself until they're completely destroyed Extrasensory Perception: Can feel the Aura of someone Flight: Can fly naturally without any assistance : Executioner Can fly : Severance Can fly : Zamtrios Can fly Forcefield Creation: Can make a Forcefield around himself : Executioner Dome: Creates a dome around herself in which she can infuse it with her Sword Will Non-Physical Interaction: Can touch Spirits Sealing: Can seal his Equipment : Rope Can physically seal people : Portrait of Myriad Gods Can seal people inside The Portrait of Myriad Gods : Severance Celestial's Severance Formation: Creates 4 gigantic Swords around the opponent which releases light, fusing together in each sides to trap the opponent Statistics Amplification: : Breathing: Increases his strength by multiple times Stealth Mastery: Could sneak up behind Xiao Zhan and Professor Qin even though the building they were in a heavily guarded building Summoning: Can summon various weapons at his disposal : Executioner Can summon her sword Teleportation: : Spirit Wolf's Teeth Club Can teleport Transformation: Can transform into Zero, his other Persona : Executioner Can change her current clothes to her original clothes : Executioner Can change to her sword : Severance Can change to her sword Weapon Mastery: Is a master in the Art of the Sword : Executioner Is a master in the Art of the Sword Fate Manipulation Resistance: Can resist the Wizard of Miracle's card reading in which he commented that Lin Jie is someone who can defy destiny Fire Manipulation Resistance: Can resist the Evil God of Flames's Fire Wave Mind Manipulation Resistance: Can resist the Mind Control of Dong Yang Note 1: To see the reasons for his Powers and Abilities, check this blog and scroll down to the 'Explanations (Optional)' section Note 2: The OP must notify if the following Equipment are allowed as Lin Jie currently does not have them: The Earth Spirit Sword, The Fire Spirit Sword, and The Wood Spirit Sword Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Hero? I Quit A Long Time Ago Category:Manhua Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 7 Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Size Users Category:Soul Users Category:Space Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Aura Users Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Weapon Masters